


Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, dark sciles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Traduction!Ils ne se sont jamais débarrassés du Nogitsune. Il est toujours dans le corps de Stiles, Stiles ayant de nouveau le contrôle, mais le Nogitsune fait maintenant partie de lui, influençant ses actions et son caractère en général. Scott ne voulait pas quitter, peu importe le chemin que Stiles prendrait dans le futur. Sciles





	Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For better or worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278670) by [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha). 



Ce n’était pas du tout un problème pour Scott. Stiles a toujours été-là pour lui durant toute sa vie. Il n’y avait donc aucun doute, aucun regret, aucune hésitation quand il s’agissait de cette décision. Scott serait près de Stiles peu importe à quel point les choses pouvaient être sombres en ce moment. Les choses avaient changé depuis le Nogitsune et même si Stiles était encore en quelque sorte le vieux Stiles avec des nouvelles facettes, des pensées plus sombres dans son esprit, un peu moins d’empathie pour les autres. Ça a commencé lentement. Scott voyait que Stiles essayait de cacher ce nouveau côté de lui, craignant peut-être ce qui allait se passer, ce que ses amis penseraient de lui, ce que Scott penserait de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher longtemps. Le Nogitsune était encore en lui, c’était une partie de lui. Stiles avait plus de contrôle sur ses actes, pouvait décider s’il voulait faire ces choses que le Nogitsune avaient l’attention de faire. Au début, Stiles avait lutté avec cet autre être en lui. Scott pouvait le ressentir même le sentir. Il était désespéré essayant de redevenir lui-même, niant que c’était tout lui maintenant. Et Scott pouvait voir comment cela le détruisait, ce combat entre lui et le Nogitsune. Scott avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami après tout juste parce qu’il avait trop peur d’évoluer, d’être quelqu’un d’autre.

Scott lui avait dit que c’était bien, de vouloir changer, de se sentir différent maintenant. Bien que ce qui s’est passé avec Stiles et le Nogitsune était tout autre chose que Scott devenant un loup-garou, il se sentait similaire à bien des égards. Stiles avait peur de perdre le contrôle, de faire quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas faire, de se perdre. Scott pouvait comprendre, appréhender ce que ça faisait alors il essayait d’aider Stiles, de lui faire voir que ce n’était pas Stiles d’un côté et le Nogitsune de l’autre mais plutôt de Stiles et du Nogitsune, un être unique dans un seul corps ne pouvant pas combattre une moitié d’eux sans détruire l’autre donc il faut l’élancer. Et à partir de là, tout était devenu un peu plus facile. Stiles n’était plus aussi prudent avec les choses qu’il disait, craignant que cela ne soit trop froid ou trop impersonnel. Non, il disait juste ce qu’il pensait et ne se préoccupait pas du tout de la suite. Ils devenaient de plus en plus un et c’était tellement mieux que de voir Stiles se détruire à l’idée que ses amis pourraient le rejeter.

En fait Scott avait craint que ça soit pire, étant toujours le Nogitsune avec le visage de Stiles, peut-être un peu dans le remords mais toujours plein de chaos et de destructions mais c’était son Stiles avec des pensées plus sombres sous la surface. Stiles n’a jamais été un saint, loin de là et Scott le savait. Il avait des tendances extrêmes auxquels Scott n’avait jamais pensé et Scott était toujours à ses côtés et déterminé à rester là. La confiance n’était pas un problème. Au début, Scott pensait que ça serait le cas, Stiles étant quelqu’un d’un peu différent maintenant, ne sachant pas quoi faire après et si Scott approuvait cela, mais il découvrit rapidement que ce n’était pas une question d’approbation mais du fait de soutenir Stiles, d’être là pour lui quand son ami avait besoin de lui. Alors Scott ne se préoccupait plus et était juste un ami pour Stiles, la personne que Stiles avait besoin qu’il soit. Il n’était pas devenu la personne qui questionne le bien ou le mal des actions de Stiles mais la personne qui le rassure en disant tout allait bien, qu’il allait bien. Après un certain temps, Stiles le crut réellement, cessa de douter de ses décisions et accepta de suivre son nouveau lui.

Ils ont quitté ensemble Beacon Hills après l’obtention de leur diplôme à cause des autres qui n’ont pas accepté aussi facilement le nouveau Stiles que Scott l’avait fait. Ils ont essayé de le changer, de faire prendre conscience à Stiles ce qu’il faisait était faux, de le forcer à voir comment il était en tort mais pour Scott il n’y avait rien qui clochait avec Stiles. Il était toujours son meilleur ami et rien dans ce monde le fera changer d’avis.

– Est-ce que tout ça te convient ?’’ demanda Stiles, sans aucun émotion dans sa voix, enlevant l’incertitude qui l’avait suivi pendant des semaines et Scott était si heureux de le voir aussi confiant avec lui-même. Scott acquiesça.

– Comme je l’ai dit, je fais confiance à ton jugement.

Stiles sourit, ce sourire que Scott connaissait depuis qu’ils étaient gamins, seulement un léger changement au coin de ses lèvres comme un rictus gâchant un méfait derrière.

– Tu devrais Scott, tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre,’’Scott prit le couteau ensanglanté de la main de Stiles, le mettant de côté, laissant ses doigts glisser doucement sur la paume de Stiles,- tu es si naïf et aveugle, mais tu n’as que dix-huit ans. Tu es encore si jeune.

Au début, ça avait été bizarre pour Scott d’entendre quelque chose comme ça mais maintenant c’était normal, c’était son quotidien. Stiles était toujours aussi vieux que Scott l’était, mais le Nogitsune à l’intérieur de lui avait des milliers d’années jouant dans tout ce que Stiles disait ou faisait.

– Je suis prêt à apprendre’’ murmura Scott et se pencha plus près de Stiles, ses doigts glissant le long du bras de son ami.

– Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ce qui fait de toi, toi’’ dit sérieusement Stiles, avec de la détermination dans les yeux,- je veux que tu saches ça.

– Je sais’’ hocha de nouveau Scott. Ils avaient parlé de ça des millions de fois. Ce n’était pas seulement le Nogitsune devant lui, c’était Stiles aussi et il voulait seulement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Scott McCall. C’était pourquoi Scott n’avait pas de mal à croire en Stiles. Son ami prenait toujours soin de lui. Stiles l’aimait,- je sais Stiles, ne te soucie pas’’ le rassura-t-il à nouveau parce que c’était une habitude maintenant bien que Stiles ait accepté son nouveau soi, sa nouvelle prestance et son assurance, Scott ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment qu’il y avait encore de l’incertitude enfouie profondément en son ami, peut-être même de la peur le jour où Scott le quittera parce que c’en était trop, que le chemin que son ami emprunterait serait le chemin que Scott ne suivra pas mais le jeune loup-garou était sûr que cela n’arrivera jamais. Il était ici maintenant et il sera là aussi longtemps que Stiles le voudrait.

– On doit juste trouver ce qui marchera pour nous deux’’ Stiles referma l’écart qui les séparaient, se faufilant dans l’espace de Scott,- j’ai ce dont j’ai besoin et que tu n’es pas repoussé par ça.

– Je ne le ferais jamais, Stiles’’ sa voix était toujours calme et douce, bien qu’il voulût crier que Stiles devait faire bien plus ce qu’il avait fait jusqu’ici pour qu’il soit dégoûté par lui.

– Bon à savoir’’ Stiles était si proche maintenant que Scott pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses propres lèvres, chaleureux et accueillant.

– Je t’aime, Stiles. Je ne te quitterais jamais’’ la main de Scott toucha le visage de Stiles, caressant sa joue. Scott regarda profondément dans les yeux de Stiles qui était si différent de l’époque où Stiles était seulement Stiles. Son regard semblait plus âgé et plus sombre, mais il y avait aussi un amour profond et indéniable là-bas et Scott souhaitait que ça s’adressait vers lui, seulement à lui.

– Je t’aime aussi, Scotty et pour les siècles à venir.

Le baiser était tendre et exigeant en même temps comme Stiles l’était maintenant. Deux côtés qui s’assemblaient parfaitement que même si quelqu’un le demandait à Scott, ce n’était qu’une seule personne devant lui, c’était son Stiles.

Fin


End file.
